big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nate Journals - September
Author's Note This is unfinished work. Please to not edit this in any way, thank you. -31 The Nate Journals - September September 6th, Monday. Today is the first day of 6th grade for Nate Wright. He will be going to the school of P.S. 38, where his dad was educated (but not mated) for 3 years. he’s been in this district since the start of time, but surprisingly, this is his first time going to a middle school! Nate can’t believe that he has never thought of visiting P.S. 38! He doesn’t even know what classes are where! (Well, I guess I shouldn’t have skipped that “field trip” to P.S. 38 Nate thought But who thought of this, disguising a trip to a school as a field trip, field trip are supposed to be fun!) Nate hated school, and was always the first to leave his elementary school when school ended, unless he got detention, which he thought that shouldn’t even be allowed in an elementary school. (Well, I guess it can’t be THAT bad… Nate thought After all, it’s just another stinkin’ school. I wonder what Francis is up to though…) Francis is Nate’s best friend ever since kindergarten when Nate stole his thomas the tank engine lunchbox and hit him in the head with it, and that’s just the beginning of how nerdy Francis is. Francis not only carries that book named “The Book of Trivia,” which Nate can’t even read a page of without dying from boredom, but he also maintains an average of A+. To Nate, anyone who tries to get a good grade is a nerd, and his best friend is one, so Nate’s got to have to reconsider his choice of friend. But having a geek as a best friend can be helpful, lets say, if you “don’t understand” something in your homework, you can always ask your best friend to “help” you. “Nate! Time to wake up, possibly the most important day of your life is today, you wouldn’t want to miss middle school!” Nate’s dad yelled. Nate had only one parent for eight years already, his mother left the family when he was three. Nate quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast, sitting there, was Nate’s dad, Martin “Marty” Wright and his blinding bald head and flat tires; and what could be described as a porcupine with yellow spikes. That person was Ellen Wright, Nate’s 15 years old sister. She always looked like that in the morning, partially why Nate enjoyed it so much. “Morning dad,” Nate said, “What time is it?” “Only twenty minutes until school starts!” Marty said “Hurry up!” “Ah, I wouldn’t want to go to school early,” said Nate as he quickly forced his breakfast down, “You’d never want to be first on the first day of school unless you’re Francis.” After that he threw on his backpack, mostly full of drawing supplies rather than textbooks. Another hobby other than complaining about school Nate had was drawing. Nate considered himself an expert artist, claiming to follow the guide of one of the best artist’s TV show, Oil Painting with Rusty. “Come on! 5 minutes until homeroom! We’re gonna be late!” was all Nate heard from Francis when Nate arrived at P.S. 38, which looks just like an enlarged brick. Nate didn’t expect much of a middle school, but he felt like it was even worse than his elementary school. After Nate found his locker beside Francis’s, and opened it, his locker instantly engulfed Nate and Francis with Nate’s possessions. Nate had quite a messy locker in elementary school, but his locker was quite unusual, seeing as this is the first time Nate opened the locker and it is already full of garbage. “I’m having flashbacks of elementary school,” Francis moaned. Conveniently, all of Nate and Francis’s timetable share the same classes, and their homeroom, room 231 a few yards from them. Room 231 was the social studies classroom which, conveniently, was also their first period. Since Nate had to clean up his locker, he was a few seconds late, but Francis made it. “You’re 10 seconds late, that’s detention.’ said a tall, intimidating woman. That person was Mrs. Godfrey, the social studies teacher. “Couldn’t you just leave me off because it’s the first day of school?” Nate pleaded. “Rules are rules,” Mrs. Godfrey said, pulling out a pink slip of paper and writing on it. “Here, take this to the detention room after school, now go to your seat.” “Ugh, this is just like elementary school.” Nate grumbled. Nate found his seat in front of Gina and behind Chester, (Even the NAMES here are abnormal, Nate thought). Chester was a ginormous boy who looked like he was kept back a few decades, and Gina was a blonde, skinny girl with a sharp nose wearing rectangular glasses. Nate took his seat and Mrs. Godfrey asked for attention. “Good morning, class, I believe this is your first day at P.S. 38, I give to you my best welcome greeting, now, this will be your homeroom until Winter Break. (Great, Nate thought) I will call your name and you shall introduce yourselves” Mrs. Godfrey said. Category:Stories Category:Big Nate